


我是你爸爸

by Pennylanne



Category: 4am - Fandom
Genre: Anal, First Time, Fluff, M/M, handjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennylanne/pseuds/Pennylanne
Summary: 永远和小鹿每天都在打架，终于有一天打到床上去了。
Relationships: Foreverlu - Relationship, Undisclosed Relationship(s), 永远/小鹿, 远鹿 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	我是你爸爸

**Author's Note:**

> 本文角色均为作者脑补，与真实世界里吴峥，韦达颖等人无关。任何人（除了我）不可在任何时间，任何地点发表本文的任何片段/截屏。本文的一切情节与现实生活无关。

“韦达颖你有病是不是？”

凌晨三点，训练室只剩稀稀落落的键盘声，韦达颖本来只想在睡前再打会儿rank，突然又被吴峥盯上，心里一阵莫名其妙。

“你又怎么了？！”他摘下耳机，不耐烦地转过身瞪着吴峥：“我特么招你惹你了？！”

“你特么还有脸说？”吴峥举起自己的手机，里面播放着韦达颖前两天暗戳戳吐槽吴峥吵的直播片段：为什么他这么吵你们还喜欢他啊？

韦达颖摊手：“哦，难到你不吵吗？”

“我操了，你他妈什么意思，复仇就算了，有事不能当面说，你他妈的背后讲屁呢？！”

“我他妈说了不是故意撞你的。”韦达颖关了电脑，转身就走，“算了懒得和你说”

吴峥跟在后面不休不止：“有仇当面就报了是吗？那你在我背后放什么屁？我真的操了，你他妈什么意思……”

见那人不搭理自己，吴峥一把抓住韦达颖的手臂，拉他看着自己的眼睛。

整整大了一圈的身体向自己靠近，韦达颖不由自主地后退，后背贴上了冰冷的走廊墙壁。

剑拔弩张，一触即发。按照往常的节奏，俩人打闹一下也就过去了，但今天整个氛围都不对，也许是周围太安静了，也许是吴峥真的生气了，也许是韦达颖不想再逃避问题了。

“我操了，你特么说话啊”

俩人的距离越来越接近，你瞪着我，我瞪着你，谁都没有认输的意思。韦达颖被困在名为吴峥的墙和身后的墙之间，那人像只膨胀的公鸡，伸张着身上的每一片羽毛来施加威压。要真和他打起来，自己可没几分胜算，但也不一定会输，韦达颖想，就是4AM选手私下打架的事传出去，恐怕整个pubg圈都要发生十级地震。

他伸手想推开吴峥，没想到手却被抓住，难以挣脱。他盯着吴峥，意思是快放开，这样被看到了，像什么样子。

没想到吴峥丝毫不想让步，佝偻着身子，非要捕捉韦达颖想要避让的眼神。这样靠近到真有点耳鬓厮磨的意思了，近在咫尺的嘴唇好像在引诱着自己向前，只要再向前一点点，就能让这张呱噪的嘴闭上。

韦达颖这么想着，也就这么做了，唇齿相接的一瞬间，他想，吴峥这人果然是讲话讲太多，嘴唇太干了。吴峥瞪大了双眼，此情此景超出了他的认知范围，所有的怨气瞬间烟消云散爱，只有一个念头：韦达颖嘴唇真软，以及他身上真好闻。

趁着对方愣神的这一秒钟，韦达颖灵巧地推开他，步子还没迈开就被狠狠地推在墙上，密不漏风的吻落了下来，那人逼着他仰头迎合自己，逼着他打开唇齿，逼着他容忍外来的舌头在自己的口腔里翻云覆雨攻城略地，就连双手也被紧紧抓住，整个人以一种毫无退路的开放姿态任人采摘。

良久，俩人分开，吴峥恶狠狠地盯着韦达颖的嘴唇，好像对他红肿的双唇很是满意。

“吴峥我操你mmmmmmm”话还没说完，那人又像个三天没有喝奶的狼崽子一样扑上来，不过这次要温柔得多，好像在一点一滴地细细品味，甚至追着自己的舌头转圈挑逗。他双手伸进自己的衣摆，在腰上的肌肉处揉弄。俩人的呼吸越来越沉重，本来就是血气方刚的小伙子，这样亲一顿，早就上头了，一个比一个硬，吴峥的勃起在韦达颖的小腹上磨蹭，意乱情迷又不知道该怎么办，拉着韦达颖的手就要往自己裤裆里塞。

究竟是某著名俱乐部一线选手深夜在走廊打架比较刺激，还是某俱乐部一线选手深夜在走廊做爱比较劲爆，韦达颖不敢细想，只知道放任吴峥这样下去怕不是都要脱光了，他用力从那人怀抱里挣脱出来，喘息道：“我房间，现在！”

好在这个憨憨还剩了两分理智，捂着裤裆跟在后面，脸上止不住的幸福笑容：韦达颖果然是喜欢我的！韦达颖就是想吸引我的注意力！韦达颖说什么“为什么你们喜欢他”全是违心的话！韦达颖香香软软的真好吃！韦达颖真好看！韦达颖好甜！

一只脚刚踏进房门就猴急地脱了T恤，反手一个锁门，顺手把自己裤子也扒拉了，好似一个正要糟蹋花姑娘的太君。

韦达颖半躺在床上，一抬头便是一个光溜溜的吴峥…以及他昂扬的性器，韦达颖后悔了：这玩意儿可不能往身体里放吧，他咽了咽口水，开口：

“吴峥吴峥，短小如…”

“你特么敢说这句话我让你明天下不来床。”

“哎哟我好怕哦，”韦达颖笑得更开心了，“吴峥吴峥短小如针吴峥吴峥短小如针…”

吴峥决定韦达颖就是煮熟的鸭子嘴硬，一把扑上去，抓住那人的手就不让他动弹，“你完蛋了韦达颖……”狠话讲到一半便忘了词，因为身下人笑盈盈地看着自己，眼波流转间是他从未见过的坦然爱意，吴峥三下五除二就把韦达颖扒拉干净，埋着头就在人家颈间蹭，两只手在身上胡乱游走，时不时还套弄一下对方的性器，俩人很快就气喘吁吁，又好像卡在这一步进行不下去。

“你到底行不行啊…”韦达颖涨得难受，这人舞着自己的家伙，在外面杵着，一点做扩张的意思都没有，看着架势又不想用手解决问题，这憨憨不会一点经验都没有吧：“要扩张的兄弟，你不会是个处…”

吴峥把头埋在韦达颖胸口，全然不见一点嚣张，小声喃喃道：“没和男的做过。”

“哈哈哈…”韦达颖笑出声，见吴峥又羞又恼又难受的样子，更是停不下来：“哈哈哈你不知道咋办你问我呀！”

“别笑了，快说！”

“去抽屉拿润滑剂，给我扩张，可以伸进去两根手指，不，三指以后再进去。”

身上的大狗狗站了起来，又很快跑回来，冰凉酸胀的触感很快从身下传来，那人的手十足温柔，温暖的大手小心翼翼地左右扩张，像个好奇宝宝，第一次探索新世界，哪怕想催他快一点，也不愿意打断他。

“我要进去咯！”

“你能不能快点…”

吴峥磨蹭了许久，先是找不准姿势，又是控制不住自己，韦达颖里面实在是紧，温热的肠道随着呼吸收缩，爽到他几乎立即就要射出来。好容易适应了，他才找到节奏和角度，无师自通地往那个“让韦达颖叫得最大声”的点撞击。身下人白皙的皮肤渐渐染上红晕，就连眼镜片上也覆盖薄薄的雾气，吴峥轻轻地取下韦达颖的眼镜，放在一旁，身下的动作也一刻没停。俩人沉重的呼吸交织在一起，几乎是同时到达了高潮，白浊射得满床都是。他俯下身去，用指腹轻轻擦去韦达颖眼角的泪花，又在他眼睛上留下一吻，无言，并排躺在床上喘气，细品余韵。

良久，俩人同时开口：“咱俩这算啥？”“你是不是没有带套？！”

吴峥震惊：“你不是不会怀孕吗？”

韦达颖瞬间无语，毫不犹豫下了逐客令：“你他妈的给我滚！”接着极其迅速地把他踢下床。

吴峥：？？？

窗外已是黎明，一个个子高高的剪影只穿着内裤，拎着自己的衣服裤子，可怜兮兮地站在韦达颖房间门口思考自己为什么会被拔吊无情赶出来，究竟是哪里做错了，还是韦达颖本质上是个睡完就翻脸的渣男？无果，只得讪讪回了自己房间。

韦达颖迅速去做了清洁，洗的时候才发现吴峥这个铁憨憨拿的根本不是润滑剂，而是防晒霜，再加上这个混蛋往自己肚子里乱射一通，心里暗叫不好，果不其然第二天早上开始拉肚子，匆匆请假去了医院，耽误一天比赛还行，别耽误更多就好。

吴峥后知后觉，还是听逍遥老师说才知道韦达颖得了肠胃炎，再迟钝也知道和自己脱不了干系，迅速给那人打了五个电话，不接，又发了八条短信问他为什么不接，如果不是待会儿还有比赛，他马上就要追到医院去了。

韦达颖回到基地时，队友正在主训练室打线上赛，虽然是个杯赛，但也是正式比赛，小龙成年后不可避免地要面对轮换，换谁？怎么换？还能不能打首发？都不好说，他最近状态还不错，现在竟活生生不能上场，一阵懊悔，又在心里骂了吴峥两句，没一会儿便睡着了。

醒来时已是夜里，比赛应该打完了，他换身衣服，打算下去练会儿，房门开了，挤进来一个高大的身影——吴峥，端着一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥。

铁憨憨可不是这么贴心的人，韦达颖在他的注视下一口一口地喝着，说：“你不是讨厌这玩意儿吗？”

那人扭扭捏捏道：“阿姨做的，你快喝吧。”

韦达颖抿嘴笑笑，不大不小的一碗粥很快见底，吴峥道：“…你没事吧？”

“现在没事了。”

见他欲言又止，话在嘴边又吐不出来，韦达颖走到一旁，打开抽屉，举起左手：“这是防晒霜”，又举起右手：“这是润滑剂”。

吴峥摸摸鼻子嘿嘿道：“昨天太黑了没看清楚…”

“还有，下次想射在里面必须先问过我。”

“还有下次？”吴峥双眼发光，一个反手就把韦达颖压在床上，一手拖着他的后脑勺，一手和他交叉相扣，吻得如痴如醉，瞬间火气又上来了，俩人赶紧互相用手解决问题，匆匆擦拭几下，故意错开时间下了楼。

黑潮和小龙正并排坐在休息室里看比赛，一人捧着一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥。

小龙问：“吴哥怎么突然找阿姨做粥啊？”

黑潮答：“不知道，可能是看小鹿吃外卖吃到肠胃炎怕了吧。”

韦达颖路过，手里拿着个空碗。黑潮见到他，问：“你怎么样了？”

韦达颖愣了一下，点点头，意思是没事了，把碗放进厨房，宽大的T恤领口一歪，露出锁骨处几个红印。他摆摆手，云淡风轻地说：“我去打会儿”。

没一会儿，吴峥出现在门口，边走边系裤腰带，发丝凌乱，嘴唇还是肿的。

黑潮捂住龙宗泉的眼睛，一边朝吴峥挤眉弄眼，一边道：“小孩子不要看。”

小龙：“我已经成年了！什么不要看？”

吴峥脸红了，迅速跑到训练室。

黑潮道：“电视上刚刚有个穿着很暴露的女的”

龙宗泉无语：“你是不是有病？”  
———  
训练室里，吴峥悄悄给韦达颖发微信：咱俩现在算什么关系啊？好像在偷情

韦达颖：还能是什么关系

韦达颖：父子关系而已

韦达颖：我是你爸爸

完


End file.
